A Villains World
by The Jaded Catt
Summary: In every city in the world there was a pub like this one. A little hole in a wall. A place for the bad guys to unwind. But what happened next no one would have guest. The World Four Best Killers at Each-Other's Throats.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This in my first fic so is going to be crap. So yeah let's get started.**

 **I don't own Teen Titans cause if I did it would not have been cancelled!**

 **.**

.

In every city in the world there was a pub like this one. A little hole in a wall. A place for the bad guys to unwind.

Some went there for a drink. Some went there for fun. Some went there to complain about how they were unsuccessful on their latest crime, yet again, 'cause of their cities local hero stopped them, then brag on how they got away.

Some were small and dark. Some were large and bright. Some let fights get to far. But one thing staid the same in all of these places. The good guys didn't know they existed. If they knew about them they would go in there every other day to catch some criminals. And that would be bad for business.

Everyone 'knows' bad guys had no respect for each other. But that's as far from the truth as possible. Everyone had their own rules on how they did their crimes and prioritised them differently, but every villain had one rule that was the same. _Rule 1# Never talk about the pub_. Everyone knew this rule, and everyone followed it.

Now these pubs had different rule depending on how good the resident hero(s) is/are. All let fight happen. Apart from this one. Jump city's. Outside you can do whatever you want to each other but as soon as you step inside you can't fight. AT ALL.

This place was called, quite simply, The HideOut. The owner, Spike, got in a bad fight at one of the bars in Gotham (there's like 50 there 'cause its crime central) a few years back, receiving a broken nose, arm and shoulder. Several cuts around his ankles that later got infected and had to be amputated off, and doesn't want that happening in Jump as most of the criminals here are under 21 years old. And most of his most common customers are under aged.

Business dropped dramatically in these bars all over the world after The Brotherhood of Evil situation as most of the bad guy were/still are frozen. Only a couple have escaped. And a few didn't even get caught in the first place. Take Cheshire for instance. The daughter of Sports Master was reported as 'Missing' after and none of the titans remember her getting frozen.

The weird thing is that Cheshire has seemingly teamed up with Slade's daughter, Ravager. The two of them seem to be making their way West but then go back to Steel City then go a bit further West then back to Steel. This has happened over 100 times now and they are getting very close to Jump. And everywhere they go a warehouse full of bodies are left behind. But rather than leaving a note to say who their employer was they just left a note on who they have killed and the crimes their victims have committed. They have been going after mobs and gangs. And this made the villain teams in Jump feel VERY nervous.

.

It was a very busy night in The HideOut. Almost everyone who wasn't in jail or still frozen in Paris from Jump was there.

IT WAS SO NOISY! Only a few notices though. And of the few that did only a couple were worried that the Titans might come.

But what happened next no one would have guest. Cheshire and Ravager opened the door. The noise stopped dead. And everyone stared in shock. The girls looked at each other out the corner of their eyes and smirked (well everyone saw Ravager smirk, but they couldn't see if Cheshire was because of her mask but they guest she was).

Spike walked out the back and yelled "why'd all the noise sto- "then he saw the assassin and mercenary standing in the door way "Oh."

Now the girls were grinning.

"Now boys, there's no really reason to be terrified," stated Ravager in a sickly-sweet tone "and to the few girls in here, don't be so hard on the guys. They might act all big and tough but really their just big teddys." This got a little giggle out of the girls in the pub. Even though it was very out of character for her to say anything like that.

After a little bit, the shock was still there. No one thought they were going to go to Jump!(as it is a stealing city rather than some place like Star City where most crimes are kidnaps, tortures and murders. That is more their speed). And even if they did come to Jump NO ONE thought they would come to The HideOut.

On second thought, how did they get in. You need a password to get in and even if they knew it how did they find it. It was better hidden then the Bat Cave.

While everyone in the pub was pondering this, the girls had walked up to the bar and had taken a seat.

Everyone slowly want back to what they were doing previously but made sure to keep their distance. All but one.

He and Spike had been busy having a convocation over what percentage money each would get after Spike sold an expensive piece of hardware that the thief stole. They had eventually they had decided to split it 20% to Spike because he 'was only selling it' and he 'had the bar' and 80% to the thief because he 'actually obtained it'. Then spike went in the back to put away the hardware for a super computer. Cheshire and Ravager walked in. Spike came back out and you know the rest.

The thief was looking at the girls wondering why they were here when he heard someone say something to his left. Spike had been talking to him for a full 5 minutes, but he hadn't notice 'till now.

 **POV: The thief**

"- don't know what to do? How did they know where this place is? How did they know the password? Why did the guards let them in? Did they do something to them? Oh crap! I need to check on them! But know if I go they will know somethings up. Will they know somethings up? Of course, they'll know somethings up. I don't know what to do?... How'd they know where this place is anyways? How did they know the pass-…? CRAP! I'm going 'round in circles…. Are you ogling them?" Spike Questioned me.

"Maybe" I answered slowly.

"ARE YOU MAD!" Yelled Spike, look around, then he said in more of a whisper, leaning over the counter "Are you mad! You know they can kill you with in a millisecond."

"Yeah!" I say coolly, "All the hotter!"

Spike lent forward over the counter, so he was a couple cm away from my face "you are gonna get yourself killed one of these days"

"So?!" I send him a questioning glance, "you know I've come back from the dead before."

"Yeah, I know, Zombie" Spike smirked at me, knowing I hated that nickname.

"Zombie? Might I ask why he called you that?" a smooth, feminine voice asked behind me. I had heard every girl in the bar speak and it didn't sound like any of them.

I saw the look on Spikes face. It was a mix between shock and horror. I slowly stared to turn my swivel bar stool to face my questioner. In an instant, I knew why Spike looked in horror.

Cheshire was standing behind me. Cheshire had spoken.


	2. Chapter 2

**HI I'm bored I kinda wanna write**

 **Thanks, everyone, for the support I really thought less people would respond.**

 **Ok let's do this thing.**

 **Hugs and whatnot**

 **.**

 **.**

" _ **So?!" I send him a questioning glance, "you know I've come back from the dead before."**_

" _ **Yeah, I know, Zombie" Spike smirked at me, knowing I hated that nickname.**_

" _ **Zombie? Might I ask why he called you that?" a smooth, feminine voice asked behind me. I had heard every girl in the bar speak and it didn't sound like any of them.**_

 _ **I saw the look on Spikes face. It was a mix between shock and horror. I slowly started to turn my swivel bar stool to face my questioner. In an instant, I knew why Spike looked in horror.**_

 _ **Cheshire was standing behind me. Cheshire had spoken.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **PVO: third person**

She had spoken. Of all the people it could have been. It was her. His heart was jumping out of his chest. He had heard her talk once before but then he was spying on her talking to someone on an earpiece communicator before she just vanished. He hadn't blinked she just disappeared in to thin air.

But now was way different. She was talking to him of her own accord.

I don't think I need to say it but the room stopped completely. Cheshire, of all the people, had spoken to the person that winds-up Robin up every other day. It was either they were all worried for him or worried who was gonna piss Robin off for them.

"Well, I don't need to ask that now do I. After all I was the person who planned to put you in that pit, Ja- "she hissed, with the sound in her soft voice that she was smirking behind her Cheshire cat grin style mask.

But what he did to stop her finishing her sentence was asking for a death sentence. He had put a gloved finger to where her lips wound be behind her mask. "I would recommend you didn't finish if I were you. I can get very angry. And no one in here wants to see again what I can and will do when I get angry" he gave a quick glance around the room to see all the astonished and anxious faces looking at the pair, then promptly back to her "Shall we go somewhere a little more private?"

.

' _The bar tender must be mad. He let Ravager and I along with Jump's best thief in the back, where all he's stuff is. Oo that's a shiny cat trinket, pendent thing. I want it. So, I have it'_ Cheshire thought, as she expertly slipped the necklace in to one of the pouches on her waist.

"Oy, why did you want to talk to us here. It would cause less of a fuss if **we** were to kill **you**. But that ain't helping you, is it? So, what do you want?" Ravager snapped at a quite a chilled Red X, whom was lounging on an arm of an antique armchair that looked like it hadn't seen the sun longer than the 3 criminals combine ages.

"It's not my fault that your crazy cat frie-" Red X tried to make a counter point but was cut off by a vexed Cheshire.

"I AM NOT CRAZY! Mentally fucked? Yeah. But not crazy." Cheshire declared, seeming to be offended by X's statement.

Both X and Ravager were confused.

"It makes sense to me ok." Chesh seemed embarrassed by her own sudden outburst. Looking down at her feet as if she were a 5-year-old in pre-school put in time-out.

"As I was saying. It was your 'mentally fucked' friend that was gonna say my name." Red X stated quite plainly. (he did give a death glare to Chesh). He lent back on the arm of the chair, "So what are you two established killing machines doing in a place like Jump."

They looked at each other, then in unison the girls said as if it was as clear as day, "Trying to kill our dad's."

"Slade. . . . . . and Sports-master? Kill? Yeah you girls are really cr- 'mentally fucked'. Ain't Slade dead and Sports-master in Europe? You are lying to me here." He questioned the trained killers before him.

However, at their sudden lack of answers he didn't feel like he had just unmasked their big secret, like he had revealed everything like he thought he did. But the opposite happened, he felt more in the dark, but not like he didn't know anything. He felt like he had revealed someone else's big secret that they had been hiding. He went over what he said to try and find what he said wrong. But he found nothing, since, to his knowledge, everything he said is true. Slade is dead. Sports-master is in Europe. Unless…

"No?!" he perplexed over whether it was possible. "No?!1?"

"Yeah" The Girls chorused.

"He's not d-…. And he's not in - …. Crap." Red X gulped as he realised just how serious this is. The 4 Best Killers are at each other's throats. This. Could. Be. World. Ending.

If they get caught all the knowledge of the criminal underbelly of the world could be exposed, if the 'superheroes' use the new brain scanning device thing. And that explains why they were killing gangs as if he remembers correctly all those gangs helped their fathers in one way or another. They are making a statement. Jump is teen criminal central now. So it only makes sense they would come here.

"So, what you gonna do now. I mean, if the Titans know you are here they will go on a city-wide man hunt for you two?!" Red X puzzled. He had so many questions. But best to only ask one at a time.

"That's the point. We what the Titans to be confused but our fathers will know exactly where we are. You see we have set things up so that gangs will die back in Steel but the rumours will say we are here. The Teen Titans don't have enough man power to man hunt Steel and Jump properly, before everything breaks-out. We need help from everyone in Jump." Ravager explained the basics of the plan to X, adding to his list of questions.

"Ok. What do you need help with? I have got the general idea of what everyone wants so I think I can speak for everyone" Red X used his belt to teleport behind a grand desk that was nearby.

Cheshire sat down on a chair on the other side of the desk; pulled out a little silver ball and placed it on the desk. She pressed a tiny button on it's side and a holographic-screen appeared, showing a map of the USA (some locations were highlighted by red dots).

"In 1 week we want all crime to stop here so the killing in Steel will be the key focus. Slade and Sports-master will have probably realised, by now, that Ravager and I are doing something 'not good' so will have teamed up. They can send someone out to Steel to see what we are doing faster than the Titans." Chesh placed an orange and black dot on Steel City, "They then will tell our fathers that we are not there, therefore making them think we are in Jump cause of the rumours. And check Jump. We will stay here, at the bar, the most obvious place waiting for the person working for them" She dragged the orange and black dot to Jump City. "The Titans at this point will see that 'we' are not moving from Steel so go there or send other Titans to have a look." She placed a capital 'T' by Steel. At this point we will have hacked in to the Titans main frame to make it seem like we are in Steel so they have to go. Once Slade and Sports-master know we are and know the Titans have go they will come here." She had taken the small orange and black dot of and replaced it with a larger one with an 'S' in the middle and a Sports-master's hockey-mask-thing, "then we fight." She turned of the silver ball Holographic display; put it in her pocket. "So, what we need from the criminals of Jump is this next week commit crimes as normal but when in contact with the Teen Titans talk about Ravager and I A LOT. Make everyone think that we are here but at the end of the week stop all crime. This entire operation should only take max 3 weeks. So any questions?" Cheshire stated what they wanted.

X leant forwards, "Yes, a few questions. First, you to are wanted. The police?"

"The Titans won't say anything. If the police got involved they know we would just disappear. And if anyone else says any thing they will take it as a prank." Ravager assured him

"Ok, so 'the army' question will get the same response" X muttered. "What is in it for the criminals? They won't do any thing if they get nothing out of it"

"First, their lives" Cheshire answered.

"That's grim" murmured X

"Second, if you actively help by doing crimes in the next week and spreading rumours you get $10,000 but if you just do nothing you get $100" Chesh stated

"Can you afford that?" questioned X

"1) is it any of your business 2) yes. And before you ask we get paid millions to kill 1 person. And there ain't more than 500 bad guys in Jump that will actually do something" expressed Ravager.

"fair point" X replied. ' _This plan might actually work if everything goes to plan. And knowing them it should. This has actually had thought put into it and is one of the most detailed plans I have seen around since the Brotherhood thing last year. This should be fun to watch.'_

"So?" Cheshire questioned X "Are you going to help?"


End file.
